


Remind Us of Our Graces

by inksheddings



Category: Naruto
Genre: Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could tell that Iruka didn't want to argue about this. He didn't even want to talk about this. His shoulders were tense and eye contact was practically non-existent. It pissed Kakashi off because Iruka had a temper. Iruka had absolutely no problem fighting with him or anyone else about the things that were important to him. Yet.</p><p><b>Prompt/Scenario:</b>  #18 by akakaki: Homophobia in Konoha. Not enough fics about this. Either they have to hide it, or they are shunned for it or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remind Us of Our Graces

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go my amazing beta, W, for her diligence and encouragement. <3 And thank you to akakaki for the lovely prompt. I hope I did it justice.

There was nothing sexy about the way Iruka ate cherries. He'd pick one out and shove the whole thing in his mouth, chew it up enough to dislodge the pit, and then spit the pit straight onto the plate he used just for this purpose. At least he used a separate bowl for the uneaten cherries, but for someone who generally appeared so meticulous, it was a particularly sloppy display. And absolutely not sexy. 

"I'm glad you don't spit when it's me you've got in your mouth," Kakashi said just as Iruka popped another ripe cherry into his mouth. 

Iruka's jaw stopped working mid-chew and he slowly turned a disdainful glare in Kakashi's direction. Damn. Kakashi had been hoping to get some sort of an indignant reaction with that remark. Iruka knew him too damn well these days. 

Iruka took a cherry out of his bowl and threw it at Kakashi. It bounced off his shoulder and disappeared somewhere behind the couch. "I suppose you'd swallow anything, then?" Iruka said just before another pit hit the plate.

"Well, when you put it that way." Kakashi slid off the couch and crawled over to Iruka, sitting at the other end, and knelt in front of him. He took the bowl and small plate from Iruka's lap and set them on the floor. "In case you get any bright ideas while I'm down here at your mercy," he explained. 

Iruka laughed. "Considering the positions we're in right now, I'm not sure who's at whose mercy."

Kakashi found the outline of Iruka's cock and stroked it as best he could with clothing still in the way. "You should take your pants off," he said. "If I'm not wearing my mask, you shouldn't be wearing pants."

"What kind of logic is that?" Iruka asked. But, Kakashi noted happily, he was also unbuttoning his pants.

"It's the kind of logic that will put your concerns about mercy firmly to rest, don't you think?"

Iruka snickered. "Firmly, he says."

Kakashi slid his hands so he could grasp Iruka's pants and pull them down, silently urging Iruka to lift his hips. Once they were off, Kakashi licked Iruka's cock from base to tip before taking it into his mouth.

Kakashi wasn't overly fond of cherries, or of sweet fruits in general, but he wondered if Iruka's frequent consumption of them contributed to the flavor on Kakashi's tongue.

Iruka thrust his hips gently and placed his hands on Kakashi's head, gently tangling his fingers through his hair. "Whatever mercy is, I don't want it right now. Just don't stop."

Before Kakashi could eagerly oblige, someone started knocking loudly at the door. Iruka's fingers pulled Kakashi's hair just a shade too hard. Kakashi let Iruka's cock slip from his mouth and Iruka let go. 

"What, do you want to get that?" Kakashi asked, unable to keep the irritation out of his voice. 

Whoever it was at the door knocked again, a little louder this time. Iruka didn't take his eyes off Kakashi, but also didn't say a word and placed a hand over Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi knew damn well that Iruka didn't want to get the door, didn't want to know if it was a friend or a door-to-door peddler interrupting their afternoon. Kakashi pulled away from Iruka's hand and tried to get Iruka's cock back in his mouth. After all, if they were going to ignore the person at the door, they might as well continue, but Iruka shoved him away.

"Iruka, come on—"

"Please, Kakashi," Iruka whispered.

Kakashi could hear footsteps walking away from Iruka's apartment door. But what was done was done. He placed the bowl of cherries and the pit plate back on Iruka's lap and sat back down on the couch. He refused, however, to give Iruka back his pants. 

*****

Kakashi liked Iruka's apartment quite a bit. It was slightly larger than his own, but that wasn't what made it so pleasant. The couch was worn in, the windows small but well placed to allow in light throughout the rooms, and photographs and a few potted plants added a personal touch that was, well, homey. Kakashi had never gotten around to adding much to his place to mark it as his own. He was off on too many missions to ever really think about the state of his home. As long as it had a bed he could fall into, he was happy. But considering how much time he spent at Iruka's, it was nice that he liked it so much. 

However.

"Hey, Iruka."

"Hmmm?"

"How about we go out for dinner tonight?" Kakashi asked just as Iruka took the chicken out of the fridge. 

Iruka froze, marinated chicken in hand, and it would've been funny, honestly, if Kakashi didn't know exactly how Iruka was going to react.

"The chicken is already prepared. We just have to cook it and the vegetables."

"It'll keep 'til tomorrow. We could even make it for lunch," Kakashi said as casually as he'd ever said anything. 

Iruka took a deep breath and placed the chicken on the kitchen counter, shaking his head. "It'll only take half an hour to prepare. If we go out, we won't eat for at least an hour."

"So? It's a nice night. We could eat at one of those outdoor tables at Shibuya's."

"And if you get called out for a mission? Then I'll have all this chicken left that'll—"

"Iruka," Kakashi said, his tone anything but casual. 

He could tell that Iruka didn't want to argue about this. He didn't even want to talk about this. His shoulders were tense and eye contact was practically non-existent. It pissed Kakashi off because Iruka had a temper. Iruka had absolutely no problem fighting with him or anyone else about the things that were important to him. Yet. 

Kakashi walked around the counter and carefully took Iruka's hand in his own. "If I get called out for a mission, I might not come back. I would really like to take you out for dinner at least once, Iruka."

Maybe it was a low blow, but Iruka squeezed Kakashi's hand tightly and finally looked him in the eye. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I don't want to be right. I just want to go out to eat with you. No one will even bat an eyelash."

"They'll all be too busy trying to get a look under your mask to notice anything else," Iruka said, smiling and pulling away to put the chicken back in the fridge. 

To notice what else, Kakashi wanted to ask. But he was already pushing it, getting Iruka to agree to dinner out. He'd make it up to Iruka when they came back home. He might have a mission tomorrow, after all.

*****

It had been a while since Iruka had been to the memorial and traced his fingers over his parents' names. They were always in his heart, and while he missed them, he had built a life, a good one, and had long ago learned not to dwell on the past. 

"It's Hatake Kakashi," he said quietly. "He still knows how to rile me up, much to his endless enjoyment, but he also shows more patience for my . . . eccentricities than he probably should."

Iruka closed his eyes, a picture of his mom and dad clear in his head. 

"We went to dinner together for the first time almost three weeks ago. And— It was good. No one paid any attention to us. Two shinobi sharing a meal."

"Is that all we share?"

Iruka opened his eyes and turned around fast. Kakashi had left on a mission three days after their night out and had been expected to return within a week. He hadn't. Iruka reached out but stopped short of touching Kakashi, despite how desperately he wanted to rub the dirt off the little bit of exposed face with this thumb. 

Kakashi looked at Iruka's outstretched hand, took a step closer, and asked, "What are you telling your parents, Iruka?"

Kakashi had spoken twice, and Iruka had yet to even ask him how he was. Had he been hurt? Was he hungry? Tired? Yet here was Kakashi, who very obviously hadn't been home to even change his clothes. He'd sought out Iruka first.

"I hadn't told them much yet," Iruka said, stepping forward and letting his hand run down Kakashi's arm. "But if you hadn't so rudely interrupted me, I would have told them that I missed you, that I was worried about you."

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly, and Iruka was certain he could see the outline of a smile beneath his mask. Maybe he was just imagining it, but it made a nice picture and also made Iruka brave.

"I would have told them that as soon as you came back from your mission, I was going to take you out to dinner."

"Could I take a nap first?" 

Iruka laughed. Then he wrinkled his nose. "And a bath." 

"And a bath," Kakashi agreed. "Anything else you want to tell your parents?"

Iruka looked back at the memorial. "No, they know everything." Iruka held his breath and reached out toward Kakashi, while still looking at his parents' names. It wasn't long before he felt Kakashi's hand take his own. It was terrifying, but just what he needed. And turning back to Kakashi, he said, "But I think there are some things I should tell you." 

 

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a comment below, or at the [LJ post](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/125622.html?mode=reply#add_comment)!


End file.
